People have made and used sound producing devices to produce sounds since prehistoric times and continue to make and use them. Sounds are produced for a variety of reasons. Call sounds are sounds whose purpose is to imitate an animal. Call sounds can entice an animal to respond and sometimes to come closer. Over time, sound production technology has changed while the purposes have largely remained the same.
A caller uses a sound producing device to produce a call sound. In general, the call sound is an attractive sound such as an imitation of an animal vocalization. Different call sounds are appropriate for enticing different animals. For example, elk can respond to any of a variety of elk vocalizations or other attractive sounds such as antlers thrashing in brush. Similarly, turkey can respond to any of a variety of turkey vocalizations or other attractive sounds such as beating wings. Predators, such as coyotes, often respond to prey animal vocalizations such as those of a distressed rabbit.
Electronic game calls are sound producing devices that are readily available from a variety of manufacturers. The electronic game calls store digitized game animal vocalizations and other attractive call sounds. Electronic game calls, however, are additional pieces of equipment that must be carried or bought. Furthermore, the most advanced electronic game calls have cumbersome methods at best for obtaining and storing new call sounds. A need therefore exists for an easily loaded and carried electronic sound producing device for imitating animal sounds.